11 December 1968
Show ; Name *Night Ride ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1968-12-11 ; Comments * John Lennon and Yoko Ono were studio guests. Their Two Virgins LP had just been released and they had spent the day before the show recording Rock & Roll Circus with the Rolling Stones and others. They also preview an upcoming event at the Royal Albert Hall, which became known as the "Alchemical Wedding" (see 18 December 1968). *Usual Peel segment was extended beyond its regular 1 a.m. close, to allow a few minutes with Lennon and Ono. Also gave an opportunity to play another track of the John Martyn & Harold McNair session. *Poet Christopher Logue also live in studio. * Show was rebroadcast in 2005 by BBC as part of Lennon Day memorial programming. * File b contains one of the two session tracks not broadcast within Peel's hour. Perhaps the session was completed in Jon Curle's section of the show. * File c also contains one of the two session tracks not broadcast within Peel's hour. Perhaps the session was completed in Jon Curle's section of the show. Sessions *John Martyn, #2. Recorded 1968-12-09. No known commercial release. Features Harold McNair on flute. *John Renbourn & Jacqui McShee, one and only session. Recorded 1968-12-10. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a begins (John Peel intro) *John Martyn & Harold McNair: Different From The Book (Peel session) $2 (Chat With Lennon) *The Deviants: You've Got To Hold On (single) Stable STA 5601 (Chat With Lennon #2) *Jacqui McShee & John Renbourn: Watch The Stars (Peel session) @''' (Chat/Introduces Two Virgins) *John Lennon & Yoko Ono: Two Virgins (Extract) (LP: Two Virgins) Apple APCOR 2 (Chat With Lennon & Christopher Logue) *Christopher Logue: He Was Very Good Looking (poem) *John Martyn & Harold McNair: Jelly Roll Baker Blues Easy Blues (Peel sessioin) *John Peel, John Lennon, Yoko Ono, Christopher Logue: Alchemical Wedding *Czech Philharmonic Orchestra Dvorak: Slavonic Dance nr 1 in C (Chat With Lennon & Ono #2) *Yoko Ono: John My Love (demo) *Jacqui McShee & John Renbourn: Can't Keep From Crying Sometimes (Peel session) '''@ (John Peel Introduces Azerbaijani Music) *Azerbaijani Music: Air (Introduces Papa George Lightfoot) *Papa George Lightfoot: Wine, Women And Whisky (LP: Saturday Night Function, Rural Blues Vol.2) Liberty LBL 83214E (Introduces Christopher Logue) *Christopher Logue: Why? (poem) *John Martyn & Harold McNair: Dusty (Peel Session) $3 *Lonnie Donegan: Wabash Cannonball (b-side of single Cumberland Gap) Pye 7N 15087 (Chat With Lennon & Ono #3) *Jacqui McShee & John Renbourn: Every Night When The Sun Goes In (Peel Session) @''' (Chat With Lennon & Ono #4, includes It's Now Or Never by sung by Lennon, with JP humming along) *Traffic: Utterly Simple (from soundtrack of film "Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush") United Artists UAS 5175 (Introduces John Lennon Poem) *John Lennon: Charles (poem) *John Martyn & Harold McNair: Hello Train (Peel Session) '''$4 (Yoko Poem, Film Chat, Wrap) *Spike Jones & His City Slickers: Sheik Of Araby (78rpm disc) RCA Victor 20-2507B (US release) *'File a' ends *John Martyn & Harold McNair: Flying On Home (Peel Session) $1 *Jacqui McShee & John Renbourn: My Johnny Was A Shoemaker (Peel Session) @ File ;Name *a) 1968-12-11 Nightride BBC Radio 1 (John Peel) *b) John Martyn & Harold McNair - 'Night Ride' 11/12/68 *c) John Renbourn & Jacqui McShee - Peel session (Night Ride, 11/12/68) ;Length *a) 1:07:14 *b) 13:48 (to 2:35 unique) *c) 9:52 (from 7:00 unique) ;Other *Some versions of the show available online are divided into a series of mp3 tracks *b) Edited show, from a set of tapes digitised by Colin Harper. Off-air recordings made by his friend on Reel to Reel *c) Edited show, from a set of tapes digitised by Colin Harper. Off-air recordings made by his friend on Reel to Reel ;Available * a) Mooo also Various sources, including John Peel Torrent Compilation 17 of 17 (Various) * b) Youtube * c) Youtube Category:1968 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Night Ride Category:Harper Reels